


The best is me with you

by InLust



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Rough Sex, Sex Tape, Sex Toys, drugs and alcohol, prompt collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Jemma are in love, there's no denying that. The best part of their relationship is that they have each other and honestly? That's all they needed. Collection of prompts I've gotten through Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Break a leg

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Skye breaks her leg during a mission, Jemma thinks its her fault for saying break a leg. 
> 
> Squint and you'll see some MayWard. Also this series is very, very light hearted so you will enjoy some fluff and some heavy smut!

Skye was happy to be an official Agent of SHIELD.  _Happy_  would be an understatement. She was  **ecstatic** . No more was the silver band around her wrist shackling her like an animal. It had been replaced with a pretty badge.

When she finished packing what she needed for her first official mission as a SHIELD agent, she headed down to the loading dock where the rest of the team had been waiting for her. Grant was paired up with her, still acting as her SO, and of course, his strong arm would be needed.

Everyone had been waiting on her. Coulson looked proud that she had finally made it.

"What up, guys?" Skye asked playfully as she came down the staircase quickly. She stood next to Ward. "I am ready to go!"

"Alright, you guys know what the mission is? Get in and get out as smoothly as you can, it is extremely time sensitive," Coulson said as he handed Skye a briefcase.

Skye saluted playfully once she had the briefcase. “I got you, AC,” she said as she nudged Ward, who was looking like a sourpuss as per usual. “Ready to go?”

"Always," he said brusquely. "Do you have your badge?"

"Oh!"

Both of them turned to see Jemma waving her hand and approach them.

"Sorry," she said quickly as she reached into her lab coat. "Skye, you left this in the lab earlier today." Jemma quickly produced Skye’s badge and handed it to her.

"Oooh, rookie mistake," Skye said as she took the badge from Jemma and slapped her face with it. Ward simply rolled his eyes before tapping her to follow him. "Give me a second, the lady deserves a proper thank you."

He walked away without another word.

Skye smiled brightly at Jemma as she secured her badge on her belt. “Thanks sweetheart,” she said playfully as she leaned forward and kissed Jemma on the cheek.

The scientist blushed at Skye and responded as coolly as she could, “It’s not a problem.” She paused awkwardly not knowing what else she could say.  _God_ , it sucked being at the flirting stage with someone. Skye looked at her expectantly before patting her on the shoulder.

"I’m gonna head out now," the hacker agent said with a smile, "at least before Wardy boy has a fit. Are we still on for hacking and ice cream?"

Jemma smiled in return and nodded. “Absolutely—ah-uhm-Break a leg, eh?”

Skye merely laughed at the expression knowing that Jemma had severely tripped over her words. She looked back over her shoulder and threw a wink before heading out with Ward. Jemma weakly waved as a blushed threatened to come on.

Once out of sight, Jemma let out a frustrated groan. “ _Break a leg_?” She covered her face in frustration. “She’s going on a mission, Simmons, not acting out a play,” she grumbled to herself as she walked back to the lab.

While she was on the Bus, they were all kept updated and acted as remote support for Ward and Skye as they broke into the suspected Centipede facility. Like Coulson had said, it was time sensitive. Their job was literally to go in, get information, and get out. It was an easy job. Supposedly. So as Fitz and Simmons stayed on comm to guide them when they needed, they would laugh at Skye poking fun at Ward’s methods.

"So, where is this room so I can get a-hacking?" Skye asked Ward with a slight poke to his back.

"It’s just around the corner," Fitz answered back.

Jemma’s watch beeped. “I am going to head back to the lab and check on some samples,” she informed.

"You don’t wanna wait see your girlfriend in action?" he teased.

"She’s  **not**  my  _girlfriend_ ,” Jemma said hotly. She tugged her collar before fixing her lab coat. “Besides, easy job right? In and out? I’ve got some samples to check on.” She left quickly thereafter to avoid Fitz’s teasing.

On the other end, Ward shushed Skye gently as they were nearing a corner. They both pressed against the wall. He listened carefully before he seemed to count in his head.

 _One, two, **three**_!

Ward’s arm shot out just as a guard walked by and pulled him in for a headlock. After a little bit of a struggle, the guard was rendered unconscious. Ward double checked around the corner and saw the door that Fitz had mention.

"So what’s going on with you and Simmons?" Ward asked as he kept a lookout by the door as Skye set up her laptop to start working.

"Mmm?" Skye grunted as she pulled out a small timer and set it as she got to work. They had approximately 10 minutes before she could be caught. Skye was planning to outdo herself this time.

"You and Simmons? Are you… _dating_?”

Skye let out a light laugh. “What? Are you wondering about my personal life, Ward?”

"Just trying to make conversation." He glanced outside of the room and it looked eerily quiet.

"Awww," Skye playfully sounded as her eyes stayed glued to her laptop. She began typing away furiously.

"So?"

"So what?"

"You and Simmons?"

Skye glanced at Ward quickly as she continued her work. She smirked. “We aren’t dating…yet,” she responded finally.

It was  _complicated_. Ward even knew how it could be complicated for the two girls. Skye had a lot going on for her. She needed to remain focused. However, she couldn’t let Jemma wait forever. The flirting game could only last so long.

"How would you do it?" Ward asked. He saw that it was safe and moved to stand behind her and watch her work.

"What, date?"

"Date and work."

Skye narrowed her eyes and shifted when he stood behind her. She finalized the hack before letting it run.

"Are you asking me for advice?" Skye asked with suspicion. She noticed Ward shifted uncomfortably as he stood. He cleared his throat. "Oh Wardy, do you have a little birdy too?" She poked at him playfully.

"Shut up," he nudged back. A small smile graced his lips and Skye couldn’t help but pat him on the back.

"I mean, we really aren’t dating. If we were though, I’ve gotta convince myself that we have a probability of dying every day and that I can’t let my emotions get in the way of work," Skye reasoned. Ward could only nod at how rational Skye was thinking, maybe Jemma was being a good influence on her. The hacker glanced back at the clock. 6 minutes and 30 seconds left. She smirked and watched as a few seconds later, her program finished running. "Yes, I’m in. Who’s your daddy?"

"Guys, you may have a little less time, there are more guards patrolling floor," Fitz came in on the comm.

Skye and Ward looked at each other.

"In and out," Ward reminded. "Keep working, I will keep a look out."

Skye nodded. No time to panic. She began going through the files she could access to find the ones that they needed.

The hacker glanced at Ward in the corner of her eyes. “You know, bro? I think if you want her, you gotta approach her like a kitten. Just let her sort of sniff and scratch you for a little bit. Before you know it, she’ll want to play with you even though it looks like she wants to kill you.”

All Ward could do was smile and nod before the alarm system suddenly went off. His smile turned into a glare at Skye. “Whoa, it wasn’t me!”

"You guys need to get out of there now," Fitz alerted. "You’ve got incoming."

"You almost done, Skye?"

"Yuppers, give me two shakes," Skye quickly worked at her computer. Two shakes later, she packed up her computer and took her timer. 1 minute 42 seconds left. "Yes! Alright, Wardy boy, how are we going to blow this joint?"

They just ran as fast and strategically as Ward could guide them. Before they knew it they hand ran into a dead end. It wasn’t so much a dead end as it was the worst exit strategy.

Ward elbowed the window and let the shattering glass fall everywhere. He stood on the edge before turned to Skye and holding out his hand.

"You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me," Skye yelled at him.

"Too fucking bad, let’s go!" Skye grumbled. One, she hated heights. Two, she hated jumps. She took Ward’s hand and got ready to jump out with him.

"Jemma is going to kill me."

Jemma didn’t know how long she had been working in the lab. The only semblance of time was when Fitz came down running looking frantically at her.

"You’ve got to clear your bench now," he said quickly as he started moving some of her things to desks.

"What happened?" the scientist asked, worried already. She rushed taking her samples off of the bench as carefully as she could. Moving them to the fridge and fixing up the lab as Fitz spun around the room like a mad man.

Fitz ran his hands through his hair and ran to the loading dock to open up the Bus. Jemma could only wait to see what Fitz was off about. In a few seconds, she saw two figures approaching the bus quickly. She recognized it to be Ward and Skye, who was limping really badly, while being draped on him.

"Skye!" the bio-chemist yelled as she opened the doors to her lab.

Skye didn’t seem to notice her yell, while she was too busy arguing with Ward.

"Oh, jumping out three flights was such a  _good idea_ ,” she said with sarcasm dripping. She hissed as she walked.

"We were surrounded! There was no other way out," Ward argued as he continued to half carry her. "You’ve jumped from 3 flights before—"

"Into a goddamn pool! That’s completely different," Skye practically yelled this time. She screamed in pain as she reached Jemma’s lab bench. "I am Agent Grant Ward and I can jump out five stories and roll on my back like a monkey!" She cried out in pain that subsided with a whimper as Ward laid her down onto the table.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Jemma yelled at Ward as she grabbed Skye’s hand. She looked her up and down and realized what might’ve been the problem. "You broke your leg?"

"I don’t think it’s a break, is it? Gotta check doc!" Skye tried hard to joke but it came out painfully. She tried to take her backpack off but Ward ended up helping and guided her back to lying down. The hacker whimpered. "I’ve never broken anything before, so if it is a break, please tell me—-am I going to live? Because I can’t be that little boy from  _A Separate Peace_  right now. I don’t wanna end up like that. Save me doc!”

"Calm down, Skye," Jemma ordered more than soothed. She tightened her grip on Skye’s hand before gently feeling her leg. Skye jerked and shut her eyes. "I need you to relax. I am going to get you something to relieve your pain and I am going to X-ray you alright?"

Skye whimpered again before laying back on the table. “I am sorry this was so ironic from earlier today,” she said with a frown. Jemma felt her heart drop as she stared at Skye’s puppy dog eyes. Skye let out a slow breath before shutting her eyes, “fuck…this is painful.”

When Skye came too, she was properly in a bed—her bed. She tried to sit up when she realized two things, a weight on her leg, she pulled the covers to find a cast there, and a weight on her arm, she looked over and found Jemma nestled on top of it comfortably. She smiled at the scientist before slowly pulling her arm away.

Jemma stirred from her sleep and slowly picked up her head. “Skye, you’re up,” she mumbled like a child as she rubbed her eyes. “Are you feeling alright?”

Skye moved to sit up, when Jemma immediately flew to help her. Once she was settled she looked around the room, her throat felt a little dry, it usually happened when she woke up. Jemma took notice and held up a cup of water for her to drink. “Thanks,” Skye said with a cheerful smile.

Jemma looked far worse than Skye had felt when she first entered the Bus.

"I feel a lot better than before," Skye finally answered with a smile. She was hoping that somehow Jemma would cheer up. "The mission was a success. I beat my personal best hacking into Centipede’s programs."

"That’s great, Skye," Jemma could only say as she looked down at the fringe’s of Skye’s blanket. She began picking at them.

Skye furrowed her brows before she reached out to clasp Jemma’s hand in her own as to stop her from picking at the old blanket. “What’s up? Are you okay?” she asked carefully.

Jemma didn’t look up but Skye could hear a small sniffle from the girl.

"Hey, hey," Skye comforted as she gently reached out to pushed the girl’s chin up to look at her.

Jemma quickly wiped away some tears that had been threatening to fall. She shook her head, “I am okay. I’m sorry.”

"Aw, sweetie, what’s wrong?" Skye’s voice seem to be a soothing blanket.

"No, no, it’s just stupid," Jemma brushed off as she pushed her bangs behind her ears. Skye immediately countered that with a hard stare and grabbed both of Jemma’s hands into her own. Skye’s eyes pleaded for an answer. The scientist sighed. "It’s just—-it was stupid of me to say ‘break a leg’ to you earlier. It’s just really stupid of me to use such an adage in the wrong context."

Skye laughed. “Oh come on, Jem, you’re acting like this is your fault.”

"But isn’t it? Because now, you actually have a broken leg."

Jemma looked like she was going to cry again when Skye leaned over to hug her. “Let’s be real, if there is anyone to blame, it’s really Ward,” she joked and Jemma laughed slightly. “Really, who the hell just jumps out of a goddamn building onto solid ground. I was freaking out. I thought I was internally screaming the whole time but I am pretty sure I blew out Wardy boy’s eardrum.” Jemma giggled as Skye joked with her. Skye saw that Jemma was feeling a bit better and nudged her chin up again. “Sweetie, it’s alright. I’m gonna be fine. Think of this way, I am Agent Skye and I just fell in from the  _sky_.”

Jemma laughed and pushed Skye away. “You’re such a child.”

"I made you laugh though." Skye caught Jemma’s hand again. She kissed it gently and pressed her palm against her cheek. Jemma blushed at the intimate action. "So how about some ice cream and hacking?"


	2. Take me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jemma surprises Skye by being rough in bed.

Skye didn’t know  _why_ she took  _Fitz’s_  advice. She should’ve thought about how bad of an idea it was to take his advice. He had been  _insistent_ on her taking his advice. She didn’t really get it. But there wasn’t anyone else on the bus that was really an expert on Jemma.

She should’ve been though. It had been a couple weeks since they’ve started dating. Jemma was one of the best people that Skye had ever dated. It was funny how chivalry came in the form of a British scientist who held two doctorates in fields she’s never heard of and oh—-she’s also a  _ **woman**_. Somehow, in between their life threatening missions and days of non-stop work, Jemma had proved to balance a relationship extremely well.

_**How**  _she did it? Skye couldn’t really answer. The only thing that Skye knew was that she wanted to do something nice for Jemma. Their most recent date, Jemma had defended Skye’s honor, not by her brawn (like many of the guys Skye had dated) but just her words.

_"She’s mine and I am lucky to date someone as wonderful as her. You should be ashamed for treating any woman any lesser because as I do recall, we are all born from women. So unless your mother is a whore, I don’t believe you should be calling my girlfriend one."_

With those words, Jemma grabbed Skye’s hand and walked out of the bar that they made a pit stop at. It had been the singlehandedly best night ever.

After a few days, Skye was still at awe and enamoured by Jemma’s chivalry and maturity. So there she was, after getting Fitz’s advice, outside of Jemma’s door, trench coat and barely anything underneath.

She knocked softly and heard Jemma’s voice float through the door softly.

A few seconds later, Skye pushed the door open and peeked her head in. Jemma had been standing at her desk, looking at films against the bright fluourescent light.

"Hi, sweetheart," Jemma greeted without a glance at Skye.

Skye bit her lip before standing closely behind Jemma, looking over her shoulder. “What’re you looking at?”

"I am just analyzing an X-Ray from our most recent Centipede experiment," she said distractedly. She picked up her pen and made markings before placing it in her mouth. "Is there something that you needed?"

Skye pouted. Jemma always had a tendency to be overly focused on her work when time permitted. She pressed herself against Jemma’s back. It didn’t go unnoticed as Jemma leaned back comfortably into Skye.

"You  _know…_ ,” Skye started slowly as she placed her hands on her girlfriend’s waist.

"Mm?"

Skye slowly ran her hands up and down Jemma’s sides as she kissed the base of her neck gently. “It was really sexy when you said that I was _yours_ ,” her warm breath tickled the back of Jemma’s ear, sending shivers down the scientist’s spine. She ran her hand along Jemma’s arm to reach for the X-Ray before removing it and placing it on the desk.

There was a slight tug and Jemma turned around. “I never-” kiss “-did-” kiss “-get to-” kiss “thank you for the other night,” Skye admitted shyly before resorting to playing with Jemma’s hands in hers.

Jemma groaned with satisfaction as she returned Skye’s kisses. “What were you thinking of, darling?” she drawled out playfully. Her thickening accent sent shivers down Skye’s spine.

Skye pulled her trench coat open slowly.  _Just let her have her way with you_ , Fitz’s advice resonated in her mind. She quickly casted his voice out of her mind as Jemma’s expression change immediately.

“ _Anything **you**_   **want**.”

There was a low growl that had came from Jemma’s throat as she moved towards her. Skye felt like she was a desired prey that walked into a feast. She gulped before slipping her trench coat off.

She had felt naked with nothing but a white corset overlay with intricate lace that had a matching black laced thong with garters that attached to her knee highs.

Simmons pupils became blown with desire as she bit her bottom lip. Skye had never seen this side of the scientist. Jemma had always been so reserved and calm, chivalrous around Skye. Now, she had made Skye feel like a lost doe with the big bad wolf ready to pounce on her.

Jemma’s lips caught Skye’s in a rough kiss as her hands cupped her ass comfortably, pulling her as close as possible. Skye instantly squeaked as she clasped her arms around her girlfriend’s neck. Jemma pulled her lips away from Skye’s painfully slow, leaving Skye lingering for more.

A satisfied sigh couldn’t help but escape from her lips.

“ **Anything. _I._  Want.**”

Jemma had the most intense stare as a smirk graced her lips. Skye’s heart pounded so loudly in her ears she felt like if it was any louder she would lose balance. Suddenly, Jemma dipped her head and her lips attached themselves against Skye’s neck. Skye dug her nails into the fabric of Jemma’s sweater as her eyes rolled back and her knees buckled.

With a harsh bite, Skye let out a loud moan. There was going to be a mark there tomorrow. A mark there for  _days_  indicating that she was Jemma’s.  _Jemma’s_. The thought sent tingles straight down to her core.

“ _Je_ - **emma** ,” Skye let out shakily as her hands tangled themselves in the light brown locks.

The scientist pulled away quickly and Skye couldn’t help but cry out in frustration. The intense sensations left tremors throughout her body. She didn’t know how she was standing but that was easily remedied as Jemma pushed her onto the bed. Stunned by the ceiling suddenly coming into her vision, Skye attempted to gather her thoughts.

She could hear the sound of Jemma rustling to take off her clothes quickly. Her jeans dropped to the floor with a dull thud like she couldn’t wait to get it off. When Skye looked up, Jemma had shed her clothes completely.

Her surprisingly athletic build had somehow left room for curves that Skye couldn’t wait to shape with her own hands. She bit her lip. Little did she know that  _Jemma was not_  going to be the one  _being pleased_  for the night.

Skye couldn’t tell how fast Jemma was moving anymore. She couldn’t tell what Jemma was even doing to her anymore. She could feel everything everywhere. There were sensations that left her numb, yet trembling in arousal. Jemma’s lips were on her lips then on her jaw then on her neck, continuously moving south to the tops of her breast. Her hands left goosebumps in their wake as Jemma gripped the lacy material roughly.

Jemma came back up to kiss her on her lips again. Her hands cupped her breast through the corset causing Skye to whimper out helplessly.

With a warm breath tickling her ear, Jemma whispered in a husky tone, “ _I’m going to fuck you so hard that you’re going to scream my name. And tomorrow, you won’t be able to walk.”_

Skye moaned loudly at the promise of the older woman. She hadn’t expected this but the way her body was reacting had made her more than a willing participant.

Everything that Skye had ever felt with any other of her partners had suddenly paled in comparison to the experience she had with Jemma. All she could hear was the sound of tearing fabric as a cool air rolled across her breasts. She was stripped of the corset. Her eyes bulged in surprise as she saw Jemma sit up quickly and throw it aside.

Skye felt her mouth go dry as her body became more tense with need. She wanted to feel Jemma’s hands all over her. As if, Jemma was able to read her mind, they were. Jemma hands were back on her breasts, kneading and pinching her nipples. The wetness pooled at her pussy. The slip of fabric was drenched.

They both shifted and suddenly they felt like two pieces of a puzzle that met perfectly. Jemma could feel how embarrassingly wet Skye had gotten from how rough she was treating her body. Likewise, Skye felt Jemma’s wetness from how much satisfaction she had gotten from the power over Skye.

Their bodies pressed together tightly as Jemma grabbed both of Skye’s hands and pinned them to the sides of her head. Her knee pressed hard against her center and a small scream escaped from the back of Skye’s throat. She lifted and rocked her hips against Jemma’s thigh before lifting her own.

Jemma had been pressing harder and harder into her as her hips began to move in tandem with Skye’s. There were moans and groans, skin slapping, gasps—-the rubbing was not enough. Skye wanted  _more_ —wanted  _anything_  that Jemma could give her.

“ **Fuck**  me!” Skye exclaimed unconsciously.

“ _Of course_ , darling,” Jemma groaned out.

Skye felt the rough grip on her left wrist disappear only to feel where it had gone. Jemma pressed two fingers in between her thigh and Skye’s entrance.

Skye whimpered. She was so wet.  _ **Ready**_. Jemma’s dominance over her body was becoming too much. She had not expected this from reserved, kind, and considerate Jemma.

Without a warning, Jemma’s fingers hooked themselves around the thin lace and entered Skye. Her body flourished with pleasure; in the back of her mind, she knew she had screamed Jemma’s name over and over. She could barely take it but Jemma didn’t seem to care.

It was like her whole body was on fire. Jemma’s fingers were the flint, striking the fire. They plunged in and out of her without abandon. A rhythm that suddenly became too much for Skye to handle as one leg spread further apart and her knee pushing against Jemma’s center. Jemma’s name had fallen from her lips over and over as she fell apart over and over.

It didn’t matter to Jemma as she felt Skye’s pussy clench around her fingers. The sounds of her cries spurred her on as she continued to pumped in and out.

There was a desire for contact. A shameless intimacy that Skye wanted as Jemma took her roughly. Her free arm seized Jemma against her body. Her other wrist was surely going to be bruised tomorrow with Jemma’s grip on it. Her pussy was getting sore but she couldn’t help but bask continuously in the pleasure that followed.

Jemma shoved her knee against her hand to give more leverage, helping to push her fingers deep into Skye. The panting. The groaning. The crying. The sounds all seemed to melt together.

"I—I ca-can’t," Skye said tiredly as she couldn’t help but hump Jemma’s fingers. She whimpered, pleading. Jemma didn’t say anything, her eyes still darkened with arousal. They kissed again, Jemma’s tongue entered her mouth causing her moan. Skye didn’t know if you could die because of sex. But the rate at which Jemma was going, it was going to be the death of her.

Suddenly, Jemma’s thumb met her clit. Skye couldn’t tell how her girlfriend was doing it anymore. As her fingers pumped in and out, her thumb was rubbing furiously against her clit. The sensations were too much as Skye felt her body implode. Every inch of her body seized at the overpowering orgasm.

She couldn’t tell who had screamed in pleasure anymore. Her mind had suddenly shut down as the waves overtook her. She felt her thigh that was in between Jemma’s legs get wetter in the back of her mind. But the only real sensation that seemed to linger was Jemma’s fingers interlocking with hers as she came.

The next morning, Skye woke up in the scientist’s arms. The warmth had been significantly different than the fire they had the previous night. However, her body was completely sore. There were light bruises on her wrists. She wasn’t sure she could even move her legs.

She couldn’t help but turn around and look at Jemma’s calm sleeping face. She had begun to understand Fitz’s insistence on taking his advice now. Jemma was the definition of a lady in the streets and a freak in the bed.


	3. Dignified Undercover Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jemma has to go undercover as a stripper, Fitz is outraged on her behalf but Skye finds it hot.

"Jem! Jemma! Come on, you can’t be serious about this!" Fitz exclaims as he follows Simmons around the room.

Jemma had been trying to clean up the lab as Fitz followed her around. “Fitz, they are orders.”

"Orders? It’s not right, Jemma. You can’t do this!"

"Of course, I can. I can learn. You shouldn’t be so angry about this Fitz."

“ _Angry_? I am  _ **furious**_! Jemma, you have studied a the  **best**  prep schools, studied at the  **best**  universities, and now Agent Coulson wants you to act as a  _ **stripper**_? I am pretty sure our degrees  **do not**  include _that_!”

For a second, Jemma stops moving around the lab and it is almost hilarious how Fitz bumps into Jemma like a puppy. Fitz suddenly does seem as small as a puppy as Jemma straightens her back and towers over him.

"Fitz, why is this such a problem for you?" Jemma asks in an exasperated tone. The test tubes rattle in the rack as she places them down quickly. "Are my skills really limited to the lab?"

Fitz scratches his head in frustration. “That’s not what I was saying,” he says as he rubs his face. “I am just saying that this is not a case that really showcases the skills that you have.” Jemma scoffs and rolls her eyes. Before she can say anything, Fitz turns to Skye who has been sitting at one of the tables working hard on her laptop. “Skye! Don’t you have anything to say about this?”

"Huh?" Skye asks as she rubs her eyes and turns to FitzSimmons. Ever since she had started dating Jemma, working in the lab had become a norm, as well as tuning out their arguments.

"Your  _girlfriend_?” Fitz emphasizes as his hands presented Jemma frantically. Skye turned to click save on her program before turning back to the pair again. “Skye! Agent Coulson has asked our dear Jemma to go undercover—-“

"She’s been on undercover missions before."

"As a stripper!" Fitz screeches indignantly.

Nevertheless, Skye sits there with a blank look on her face. Clearly seeing that there isn’t a problem.

"How do you not see a problem? She is going to dancing. Half naked. **Naked**! In a—” he sputters “— _sexy_   _way_!”

Jemma’s eyes meet Skye doubtfully as Fitz continues on his rant. If anyone’s opinion really mattered it had to be Skye’s. After all they were dating. As much as Jemma could appreciate Fitz coming to her defense on the manner, she was doing her job.

The hacker caught Jemma’s eyes and looked at her thoughtfully. Jemma was definitely the best girlfriend she’s ever had. Definitely way smarter than Miles in a different way. Definitely had her life together. She was practically perfect.

So as Fitz screeches over the fact that Jemma will be acting as a stripper, she wonders how that scenario is going to turn out. One, her girlfriend has a banging body, emphasis on  _banging_. Two, she’s definitely  **hot**. Three, she’s Skye’s so, definitely no issue.

Skye cocked her head to the side and thought about how Jemma would look as a stripper. The scientist stripping off her lab coat and clothes, whining and grinding around a pole. Skye has seen her naked but  _this_ _was a_   _ **show**_. She bit the bottom of her lip unconsciously and Jemma catches this, evident in her pinking cheeks.

"Hey, Fitz, leave her alone. It’s kind of  _ **hot**  _if you actually think about it,” Skye concludes. “I mean who doesn’t love half naked women dancing around sexily?” Jemma smiles shyly at her girlfriend.

She gets up from her spot and walks in between the pair. Skye grabs onto Fitz arms and looks him in the eyes. “Think about it. Simmons. Probably in a sexy red underwear and bra combination. Swaying her hips left to right, sensually, before bending down to show off her  _assets_.” Skye glances back at her girlfriend with a smirk. “And when she comes up, she has this amazing ‘ _ **fuck me**_ ' face that's just dying to be answered for—-“

As Fitz listens to Skye’s description he could tell that the hacker had definitely found it sexy. His whole body tingles uncomfortably as Skye continues to describe how sexy Jemma would look stripping. What makes it too much is when Skye’s dark chocolate eyes glaze over and her pupils are blown.

"Aaahh—-" Fitz lets shakily as he pulls away from Skye as if her hands were burning him. The images of Jemma dancing sexy flitted to Jemma and Skye doing the nasty and in his mind that had just pushed it too far. "That is  **beyond** what I’ve wanted to hear. Good god, woman! Ugh. Ew. Ew. God!” He begins to swipe at his body as if he could rid himself of dirt. The images come back into his head. “Oh no, that is just disgusting. Jemma is practically my  _sister_! I don’t need to know how you think of her!” He shivers in place before looking around the lab. “I need to get out of here. I need to bleach my brain. Delete some memories. I don’t know!”

He leaves the lab quickly and leaves Skye laughing at him as he scampers off in disgust. The hacker suddenly feels a smack on her back and turns to find a blushing Jemma staring at her.

Jemma giggles as she slaps at Skye’s chest gently. “Well, I think I should thank you on some level but expressing your own fantasies about me to make a point is not ideal for me,  _thank you very much_.”

"Aw, come on," Skye coos as she pulls in her girlfriend. "It was like listing pros and cons. And I think that the pros definitely outweigh the cons."

"Hmfph," the scientist turns her head away playfully. After a moment she turns back to face Skye with mirth in her eyes. "However…," she begins playfully, "I am going to need a little bit of  _practice_  before I go undercover.”


	4. Like I am yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: sort of a sequel to the one you wrote where Jemma surprises Skye by being rough in bed. Jemma surprises Skye by bringing in toys, strap ons/vibrators etc. but It's Jemma using them on Skye.

Skye had been waiting for Jemma to get back from wherever she had disappeared to in her room long enough to feel like she was getting bored. Letting out a small sigh, her curiosity grew causing her to turn on the light box mounted on Jemma’s wall above her desk.

She ran her fingers across the bottom of the light box to find the switch before turning it on. The flickering light filled the room and the picture that Jemma had last been looking at became clearer. Studying the complicated image before her she hadn’t realized that the door opened and someone had entered.

It wasn’t until a breath tickled the back of her neck that she tried to turning around but found a pair of hands firmly on her waist.

"It’s just me," Jemma greeted as she placed her chin on Skye’s shoulder.

Skye happily leaned back into Jemma as she began kissing her neck. “I didn’t know when you would get back.” She giggled as Jemma nuzzled her neck slightly.

"I wanted to build suspense as to what I had planned for you," Jemma responded coyly. She nipped slightly at Skye’s neck causing her to gasp.

There was something about the way that Jemma took control that Skye found herself submitting to. Skye still blushed at the thought of the first time they had sex. She couldn’t help but find herself letting Jemma have her way with her body more often than not.

Jemma pulled away from Skye’s neck. A small moan came in response to the loss.

"Pants off."

Skye nodded and undid her zipper before pushing her jeans down. She kicked it aside and wanted to turn around to meet Jemma.

"Hands on the desk."

She placed her palms on the desk. Her body shivered as the cool air ran down her legs and between her thighs. The heat coming from her core wasn’t a secret.

Jemma’s hands caressed Skye’s bare ass before one slid to her stomach. Her fingers fanned out before she trailed down to reach the apex of her thighs. Skye moaned as soon as Jemma’s hand cupped her mound.

She held back the whine in the back of her throat as Jemma slowly slid her fingers between her folds. Her whole body flushed as the touch. The heat reached her cheeks the fastest as soon as she felt Jemma’s fingers slide against her wetness. She pushed her hips back into Jemma craving more.

"Please don’t tease me Jemma," Skye begged as her fingers gripped the desk.

Jemma hushed her as she pushed flush against Skye’s back. “I have a toy that I want to use on you, but I need to make sure you’re ready for it,” she casually responded as her fingers continued their dance in front of her entrance. Skye moaned feeling wetter by the second.

"P-please—"

Two fingers pushed into her and she let out a low groan. Her head bowed. Her hips moving back and forth as Jemma pushed her fingers in and out of her. Skye moaned and groaned as she felt Jemma spread her fingers inside of her heat.

The other hand slid up Skye’s chest and grabbed her breast through her shirt. Another moan followed as she threw her head back in satisfaction. Her hands moved to clench the edge of the desk.

A warm breath touched her neck before Jemma’s lips latched themselves onto her neck.

"Jem—fuck—"

Skye moaned loudly as Jemma added a third finger. She felt so full. Her girlfriend’s body pressed against her back. Her lips kissing, sucking—- _fuck, there’s going to be another mark_. It sent shivers through her body.

A hand moved to keep Jemma’s head in place. Skye knew that she shouldn’t interrupt Jemma’s ministrations. She was panting at how Jemma played her body.

Her muscles were beginning to tighten. She was getting so close. Jemma sensed this and picked up the pace, firing in and out of her pussy. Her body shuddered as her pussy clenched around Jemma’s fingers.

Just as she came, Jemma pulled her fingers out and Skye let out her whine.

"Fuck—-Jemma!" Skye whined angrily almost sobbing.

Jemma was no longer pressed against her back. Skye heard a distinct sound of Jemma unzipping her pants before a rustling of jeans. Skye turned around ready to yell at her girlfriend for teasing her, when she found herself being pushed to sit on the desk.

"Sorry about that," Jemma said with a smirk at the corner of her lips. Cheeky. "Are you ready?"

Skye furrowed her brows in confusion. She took a moment to look down between Jemma’s leg before blood rushed to her cheeks once more. This was what Jemma had wanted to use on Skye all week. Now, the harness was snug on her hips and the size of the member surprised Skye.

At Jemma’s raised eyebrow, Skye bit her bottom lip and nodded. She reached out to pull the scientist in for a kiss. Jemma wasted no time, seeking dominance in their kiss as she pushed her hips into Skye’s. Neither of them could tell anymore who was moaning and who was deepening the kiss.

Skye knew that she craved more of Jemma. She threw her arms around her girlfriend and pulled her in closer. Her hands found the front of Jemma’s shirt and began unbuttoning it quickly. Jemma followed suit and practically ripped off Skye’s t-shirt before undoing her bra with ease.

Skye pushed off Jemma’s shirt in a frenzy before tugging at her bra straps. She pulled away from Jemma’s kiss for air.

Jemma’s eyes were dark with arousal as she stared hungrily at Skye. The look made Skye sopping wet. Her thighs were coated with her juices and her pussy was dripping.

Jemma dropped to her knees and began lapping up Skye’s essence. Skye’s fingers tangling themselves in the brown locks holding her in place between her legs. Her moans filled the room as Jemma continued enthusiastically. Her thighs began to shake as another orgasm threatened but Jemma pulled away and began kissing up her body.

Her chest heaved as Jemma’s eyes locked onto hers. Her lips still moved up painfully slow her breast. Her hips bucked as Jemma sucked on her nipple, her other hand came up to flick the other.

Every sensation that Jemma elicited from Skye was a series of reactions that could only end in an explosion. She felt the pressure build up between her legs. The anticipation of Jemma pushing into her.

Jemma pulled away once more. Skye’s breath hitched as Jemma’s lips met her neck once more. Slowly, gingerly pressing kisses up her neck until she nipped gently at her earlobe.

"Let me know if it’s too much for you," she whispered.

Skye gasped as the toy pressed at her entrance. She couldn’t tell if Jemma’s three fingers had prepared her enough for this. Her arms found their way around Jemma’s neck once more, clinging onto Jemma as if it’d hold her all together.

Jemma didn’t give a warning as she pushed into Skye. Skye let out a small whimper before going silent. The toy stretched her further and pushed deeply into her pussy in ways that Jemma hadn’t done before. Her nails dug into Jemma’s shoulders as her body imploded. She hadn’t realized that Jemma had remained still as she adjusted to the size.

"Fuck—" she sighed out.

"You can take it," Jemma grunted out as her hands found Skye’s waist and held her in place.

Slowly, Jemma pulled out of Skye until the tip remained before pushing back into Skye. She continued the slow rhythm as Skye slowly fell apart. As soon as Skye bit her bottom lip tightly, Jemma quicken her thrusts.

Jemma growled as her grip around Skye’s waist tightened. Her thrusts became more erratic as she watched Skye. Her eyes screwed shut, bruised lips, hanging mouth. Low breaths came softly but Jemma knew that Skye was holding back her screams.

She pushed in deeply into Skye, swirling her hips subtly. Skye gasped and fell forward against Jemma, her nails scratching down her girlfriend’s body. Jemma hissed slightly as the pain before thrusting harder into Skye. One of her hands let go of Skye’s hip before reaching between them and pressing against her clit.

Skye screamed as she finally did what Jemma had wanted. Her scream became a loud groan of pleasure and her hips no longer remained still. She hips moved to meet Jemma’s thrust. She could feel Jemma’s lips curl into a smile at the base of her neck. Jemma thrusted into her with abandon.

The air filled with the smell of sex and the sounds of skin slapping and satisfied moans.

Jemma’s fingers rubbed Skye’s clit faster as she continued to thrust in and out. Skye could feel herself tighten once more. She was so close.

“ _Come_ ,  _Skye_.”

Skye came screaming Jemma’s name. Her pussy tightened around the toy, sucking it in as she hugged Jemma tightly against her. Her whole body trembled as the pleasure exploded throughout her body. The pressure released through sobs of pleasure. It wasn’t long before Skye let out a small sigh, her mind slipping into unconsciousness.


	5. The internet is for porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: skye and jemma make a sex tape, somehow it goes viral.
> 
> You all should know the title is from Avenue Q haha and this is written from Grant Ward's perspective ie Ward stumbles across a video he sort of never wishes he had ever seen.

Ward wouldn’t say that he is a pervert. He is far from it. For others, he’s a white knight, to him, he’s just a normal guy. Every normal guy has their secrets.

Ward is in his room after a long day in the field. He just wants to relax, jerk off (because working out can only go so far—- _after the Lorelai incident_ , he wasn’t going to get any for  **awhile**  anyways), and call it a day. So he turns on his computer while he is in bed and starts looking up porn.

He isn’t about that high definition shit nor the trashy acting they call foreplay. He figures he can find some amateurs, humping, moaning, and fucking straight to the point. Just some  ** _normal_  **porn.

Most guys like it when there’s some girl-on-girl action, but Ward is proud to say that he isn’t one of those obssessive types. He enjoys a healthy dose of it every once in awhile.

Tonight was one of the rare ones because on the front page of the site, he sees that there are a lot of hits on this one grainy looking video named “ **Hot English Brunette Fucking Hard**.” He raises one eyebrow, wondering how this piece of shit quality video gets so many hits and clicks on it. He looks down at the comments.

“ _Wow, was not expecting such good sex. **Clapping**_ ”

“ _That accent? Holy shit—-I wanna get fuck by her so badly._ ”

“ _That girl on the bottom got wrecked_ ”

The comments go on and on, it seems to be a very popular video and Ward figures,  _what the hell?_  He clicks on it and unzips his pants. He accidentally drops his laptop onto his bed as he shifts and the quality drops while the video starts.

It seems to be a side view of the two women, the camera is stationary enough, so it’s definitely amateur hour. He clicks for the quality to go as high as possible…or at least the fastest it can load, but he makes out the two brunettes coming into the frame. There isn’t any foreplay—- _ **score**_ —-because one of the two practically rips the other’s shirt off and pushes her onto the bed. There are slight moans and groans over the bed squeaking as the two make out and engage in some heavy petting.

Ward nods in approval as he pushes his pants off.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” the one on the bottom says as the other one—-assumingly the English one because the title says Hot English Brunette Fucking Hard… _where the fuck is the English one_. “ _Please—guh— **fuck me**_.” Ward furrows his brow almost instantly thinking he recognizes the voice but can’t quite place it. He doesn’t want to turn the volume any louder because he knows Fitz and Skye are in the rooms next to his.

“ _Patience, darling_ ,” the English one says and Ward feels himself get hard because her voice is hot. It’s low, domineering, and— **fuck** , that’s sexy. “ _If you don’t have any patience, I’m going to have to **punish** you_.”

Ward shifts to slip his hand down his boxers. He knows good porn when there’s no acting involved. That sounded like a real promise from her. He decides that he is going to cheer for the English one. 

He wonders what’s going to happen next, when the other one practically begs to get fucked and let out a loud whimper. Ward slams down on the mute button with his free hand and hopes that no one heard that. He looks around to make sure no one comes barging in and when he turns back to the screen, his eyes nearly fall out of his head.

The English woman has stripped the other of all her clothes and Ward could make out the fit body of the woman laying on the bed. Ward turns on the volume to 1— _just to be safe_ —when he hears a slap. A moan responds kindly to the slap. The two women are sure to start fucking soon that Ward strokes himself simultaneously.

“ _Skye, you’re so fucking wet—_ -“

"What?!" Ward yells out instinctively. He quickly pulls his hands out of his boxers and rewinds the video a few seconds. Bringing his laptop extremely close to his ear, he turns up the sound a little more, and then hits play.

"Skye—" Jemma’s voice.

"What?!" he yells again.

This time he thinks,  _fuck it,_  as he turns it on the best quality and puts the video on full screen. Ward finds himself getting sick as the video get clearer. It’s still pretty dim and grainy but he remembers how Skye’s curls fall perfectly. He looks at the girl who is about to top—-he recognizes finally the signature sweater and dress shirt combo. “ **Fuck** …”

He jumps out of bed quickly to pull on his sweatpants and picks up his laptop. He needs to tell Skye. He pauses— _should I tell her? Dude, she’ll totally know I’m watching porn._

Suddenly he hears, “Skye, you’re a bloody  **hacker** , how does someone hack **your compute** r?!” Ward cringes as he puts his laptop back down on his bed and closes the lid.

Skye starts yelling back, “Excuse  _me_ , I have  **the best firewall**  that _ **I** made_! I don’t know how it’s possible.”

Ward makes his way out of his room to see Skye sitting on the couch with her laptop on the coffee table in front of her, while Jemma is frantically pacing back and forth.

"I don’t even know how this is possible. What am I going to do with myself? What if people find out who we are?" Jemma goes off frantically as she runs her hand through her hair. "Oh god—what if my parents find out?!"

Ward closes his mouth and nods thoughtfully.  _They know._  He tries to play dumb and asks, “What’s going on guys?”

Jemma stops in her tracks and blushes down to her neck. She crosses her arms and doesn’t answer. Skye is furiously typing at her computer before sighing.

“ _Someone_ …managed to hack into my computer and go through my _very_ ,  ** _very_  personal**  **files**  to post it throughout the internet,” Skye censors herself as she continues typing at her computer. Ward swears the keys were going to come flying off at how furiously she was going at it.

"Skye, the whole bloody world knows, and some sod is probably wanking off to it right now!" Jemma practically screeches as she throws her arms up in the air and falls into the couch next to Skye. She buries her face in her hands before picking it back up.

Ward just stares on in confusion.  _They do know right?_  He thinks to himself.

"Skye had a bright idea of filming us have  _ **sex**  _and someone hacked into her computer to post it all over the  _pornsites_!” Jemma hisses out angrily.

"Hey! On a normal day, I am sure this wouldn’t happen. Don’t act as if this is my fault," Skye returns defensively as her eyes remained glued on the screen. At one point she smirks and lets out a light laugh. "At least we’re hot. A lot of men and women would like to be topped by you, honey."

Jemma blushes again and punches Skye’s shoulder. “ _Get it off the internet_ ,  **now** ,” Jemma orders. Skye rubs her should painfully before submitting to her girlfriend’s request.

Ward stands there in confusion. “Anything I can do?” He’s been standing there like a fly on the wall and both women turn to him. He suddenly feels scrutinized and shifts uncomfortably.

"You can pull the balls off the guy who managed to hack my computer," Skye mutters before she turns blue. " **MILES**! Y _OU **BAS**_ **TARD**!”

Ward throws his hands up in surrender before edging back to his room.

"I am going to  _ **kill**  _him!” Jemma says with all the malice she can draw up.

"Now that I know who did it, I know how to wipe it from existence.  _That bastard_ ,” Skye says, slightly impressed. She doesn’t say anything more but Ward can hear the furious typing.

He shuts his door behind him and leans against it. He is really glad he recognized it was Skye and Jemma before he had gotten off. There are some images that he can’t get out of his head…but at least jerking off to those two is one less thing to be ashamed of.


	6. You're the best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Simmons helping Skye get back to the bus when she is very very drunk or high or both
> 
> Song references - Don't Tell Em by Jeremih and Faded by Tyga

“ _Rhythmmm iz a dan-ser, I ned a cumpan-yon gurl I know that must be youUUUUUUU_!”

Jemma sighed as she walked side by side with her drunk girlfriend. Her said drunk girlfriend had been slurring the lyrics to the most ridiculous song she’d ever heard. She sighed in frustration as she walked stiffly and held her arms out as Skye stumbled along the sidewalk.

Meet Miles she said. That’s all they’d do is meet up and Miles would get his ass handed to him. Skye failed to mention that “handing his ass to him” meant  _drinking_  that bastard under the poor table. What was the worst was the smell of weed that had attached itself to Skye as she stumbled out of Miles’ apartment building.

Skye laughed to herself as she continued stumbling left to right down the sidewalk.

“ _YOUNG NINOOOOOOOOO_ ,” she began really loudly. “ _Fuck a bitch in a peacoooooat!_ ”

"Skye!" Jemma latched onto Skye’s waving arms as she sang loudly into the dead empty streets.

Skye giggled again as she fell heavily against Jemma, almost knocking them both over. Jemma huffed in frustration as she held her girlfriend up.

“ _I’m faded faded faded hahahaha,_ " Skye laughed to herself as she waved her hand in front of her face and began swaying left and right like a hoodlum as she walked. She turned around to face Jemma.

Jemma took a breath wondering if she was going to finish that lyric.

“ _My nig—-_ " Jemma slapped her hand over Skye’s mouth quickly and looked around the streets.

"Skye, you should  _not_  be using  _that word_!” she scolded looking mortified at Skye.

The other woman continued to giggle behind Jemma’s hand as she pried herself away. She turned around quickly and continued walking ahead of Jemma. Her gait seemed forced as she continued down the sidewalk.

Jemma threw up her hands. “My girlfriend is  _crazy_ ,” she informed the sky as she followed Skye as closely as she could. Her eyes widened as—-“Skye,  _watch_   _out_  for that—-“

Skye grunted in response as she turned her head to Jemma’s voice before her body collided with the sign post harshly. The reverberating sound of metal shook Skye’s consciousness as she grabbed it to keep herself upright.

“ _Correction_ , my girlfriend is an  _idiot_ ,” Jemma grumbled as she tried to help her girlfriend. She looked around and saw the short bus parked nearby. “Finally, that was the longest 20 feet I’ve ever had to walk.”

Skye whimpered. Clearly her tolerance for pain had decreased dramatically.

"Aww," Jemma cooed to her girlfriend as she pouted and rubbed the side of her head. Jemma rubbed her back soothingly before placing her arm around Skye and directing her to the car. "It’s okay, we are going to head back to the Bus now."

“ _Mm_  hmm.” Skye nodded as the pout remained glued onto her lips. She hugged Jemma tightly in turn for support as they made their way back to the car. “Jemma,  _chyur_  the best.”

Jemma giggled at her slurring. She rolled her eyes and held onto Skye in return. “Skye, honey, you are really drunk  _and_  high—”

"Cross faded as  _fuuck_ ,” Skye corrected as she stumbled almost knocking them over once more. “I am so sorry!” She apologized as she tried to stand upright. She pouted once more. Jemma tried hard to hold back her laugh. “I am really  _really_  sorry, Jemma.”

"For what?" Jemma asked rhetorically. This wasn’t the first time she had picked up Skye drunk before. It was only the first time Skye had been drinking with Miles  _and gotten high_  that annoyed her. Otherwise, Skye had the same pattern when she got too wasted.

"Everything," Skye sighed out dejectedly. Jemma rubbed her girlfriend’s back soothingly. " _I am really sorry_.”

"I’d do anything for you, Skye, you know that. This is perfectly okay."

“ _Yeaahhhhh_  but I am sorry.  _You’re the best._  I really  _really_   **really**  think you’re the best.”

Jemma laughed and shook her head. “Come on, love, time to go home.”

“ _Home_ …. _mmmm_ , I like the sound of that.”


End file.
